rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Federated Auto Parts 400
Federated Auto Parts 400 is an event held from 31st August which gives players an initial choice from 4 cars, Chevrolet SS (Hendrick Motorsports), Chevrolet SS (Stewart-Haas Racing), Ford Fusion and Toyota Camry to complete the 7 stages of the event. Each stage is unlocked the next day. If the player finishes all of the stages, they can keep the car that the player chose with all modifications and upgrades. But notice, that, during the event, you can't customize nor choose any livery from the car. The alternative liveries are hidden as you will need to advance into their respective racing series. All alternate liveries can be won with only R$ upgrades but at the loss of some gold. This includes any damage caused, so the player will still have to pay to get it repaired, which takes 4 hours each! FAQ and Tips Before starting the Federated Auto Parts 400 challenge please view Tips and FAQ for Federated Auto Parts 400 'Stage 01 (Strawberry Hill Racing School)' Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the first stage (Strawberry Hill Racing School) are rewarded with R$ 50,000 and 5 . Good mornin', Rook. We've got a long way to go, so there's not much time for chitchat. Our sights are set on the Federated Auto Parts 400, the last regular season race of the Sprint Cup Series, and we're fixin' to win. HM: (As initial car) It's been 7 years since the Hendrick Motorsports family held the cup, and after Gordon's near-miss last year, we sorely need it. : (As repeat car) The Hendrick Motorsports family last held the Sprint Cup in 2013, and after Gordon's near-miss last year, we sorely need it. TP: (As initial car) We held the cup last year, and I reckon I like the thing. Let's keep our mitts on it, and keep it in the Team Penske family. : (As repeat car) The Team Penske family last held the Sprint Cup in 2012, and it's my intention to take it back. JGR: (As initial car) Joe Gibbs Racing hasn't touched the darn thing since 2010, and I've got a hankerin' for victory. : (As repeat car) Joe Gibbs Racing hasn't held the Sprint Cup Trophy since 2005, and I've got a hankerin' for victory. S-HR: (As initial car) Stewart-Haas Racing have never held the cup, though Harvick made the top 6 last year. This year, nothing but 1st will cut it. : '(As repeat car) Stewart-Haas Racing won the Sprint Cup last year. So this year, nothing but 1st will cut it. With you at the wheel, and me - Chip McGee - at the helm, I say we've got it. ''- Chip McGee, Crew Chief ''Good work. I'll see you bright and early in Indianapolis tomorrow for our next session. ''- Chip McGee, Crew Chief For tips and advice on stage 01, See here: Tip and FAQ for Stage 01 'Stage 02 (The Long Roads of Indy) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the second stage (The Long Roads of Indy) are rewarded with R$ 50,000 and 5 . Though Richmond is one of the shortest tracks in the Sprint Cup calendar, the long straights of Indy will give you a chance to practice your drafting technique. ''- Chip McGee, Crew Chief ''We're definitely on our way to victory at this rate. We've got something exciting in store for tomorrow - a promo showcase over in Japan at their Suzuka track. Let's show everyone what NASCAR has to offer! ''- Chip McGee, Crew Chief For tips and advice on stage 02, See here: Tip and FAQ for Stage 02 'Stage 03 (Show Off at Suzuka) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the third stage (Show Off at Suzuka) are rewarded with R$ 50,000 and 5 . Welcome to Suzuka! NASCAR hasn't been here since 1997, and it feels good to be back. Natalia is going to lead you through these events. Remember, put your best flank forward and prove what you can do. ''- Michael, Manager ''Hey champ. We're in for a fun one today! We've got plenty of stunts set up to show off your stuff, so get ready and hit the road hard! ''- Natalia, Agent ''Great job! They'll be talking about that one for years! Now I better get you back to Chip before he loses his mind with impatience. ''- Natalia, Agent For tips and advice on stage 03, See here: Tip and FAQ for Stage 03 'Stage 04 (Last Minute Tuning) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the fourth stage (Last Minute Tuning) are rewarded with R$ 50,000 and 5 . Enjoy your vacation? It's always good to grow the racing family, and get the word out there, but we're going to need to put in some more work if we want to take home the Federated Auto Parts 400. ''- Chip McGee, Crew Chief ''That's why I'm here. We need to make sure both you and your car are in top form for tomorrow. We'll be tuning as much as possible on the day, but the more we get through now, the better. ''- Eric, Auto Engineer ''There's a thin line between co-operation and competition, and you'll have to team up with all sorts from time to time in a draft. We need to make sure you're going to come out on top though... ''- Eric, Auto Engineer ''Alright, there's such a thing as over-tuning, and over-practicing. Get some time with the family, cool off, and kick off your clod-hoppers. Tomorrow is going to be a long, tough day, so take a break for now. - ''Chip McGee, Crew Chief For tips and advice on stage 04, See here: Tip and FAQ for Stage 04 'Stage 05 (Welcome to the 400!) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the fifth stage (Welcome to the 400!) are rewarded with 10 . Here we are at the Federated Auto Parts 400. Unfortunately we didn't do too well in the Qualifying stage... ''- Michael, Manager ''Yeah, my fault there. We dropped the ball in the pits with those tyres and we ended up stripped. Really sorry about that one, Mr. McGee. ''- Eric, Auto Engineer HM/TP/JGR: ''Don't worry, starting first ain't everythin'. You start first and you win? Who cares? You come from nothin' yet take home the victory? Well now you're a hero, ain't ya. ''- Chip McGee, Crew Chief S-HR: ''Just work on getting' through the grid. I want you to be in at least the top 20 by the end of the 5th lap. Remember, we've started you out on under-inflated tires. They'll pressure up as you drive, but be slippery till then. ''- Chip McGee, Crew Chief ''Yellow flag - perfect timin'. We'll get you in and clean up that engine. If I have my druthers, we'll be back on track as quickly as possible. ''- Chip McGee, Crew Chief For tips and advice on stage 05, See here: Tip and FAQ for Stage 05 'Stage 06 (Half-Down, Half-to-Go!) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the sixth stage (Half-Down, Half-to-Go!) are rewarded with 10 . Alright, tough decision, but we've done a short pit. The engine is fixed, but the tires haven't been changed. You're ahead, but they may fail you soon. -'' Chip McGee, Crew Chief TP: ''We've had another yellow flag due to a crash in the mid-field. We changed all our tires and they were tore up, so we're trailing. You'll need to form a drafting partnership to work your way back up the field. - Chip McGee, Crew Chief Ok, we're entering the second half, and a yellow flag's just flown. Get into the pits and we'll fix you up. Just keep your cool because the competition is about to heat up... - Chip McGee, Crew Chief For tips and advice on stage 06, See here: Tip and FAQ for Stage 06 'Stage 07 (Inches from Catastrophe)' Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the seventh stage (Inches from Catastrophe) are rewarded with 10 and their chosen NASCAR car. That yellow flag really muddled us up. We're goin' to need to push our way to the front of the pack. Watch for your team mates - '' HM: ''Kahne, Gordon, Johnson and Earnhardt, Jr. TP: Keselowski and Logano JGR: Hamlin, Busch, Edwards and Kenseth S-HR: Harvick, Stewart and Patrick ''- and draft!'' - Chip McGee, Crew Chief Woo! You did it, champ! HM: We've brought the Sprint Cup Series Championship back like a lost lamb to the fold, and Hendrick Motorsports owes it all to you! TP: Team Penske once again holds the Sprint Cup thanks to you! JGR: Joe Gibbs Racing has broken its streak and reclaimed the Sprint Cup Series Championship all thanks to you! S-HR: The first in a long line of Federated Auto Parts 400 wins for Stewart-Haas Racing is all thanks to you! Fast cars, fast turns, and the grind, push and pull of Richmond International Raceway! That's another year down for the Federated Auto Parts 400, and it couldn't have ended better for us! - Chip McGee, Crew Chief For tips and advice on stage 07, See here: Tip and FAQ for Stage 07 'Completion Rewards' Useful Links Here are some useful links for navigating this site: Forum Post for FAP400 and NASCAR * You can total cars in NASCAR... NOW WITH VIDEO - AKA Fury Road * NASCAR: Why? - Forum * NASCAR sponsorships - Anyone know how these work yet? - Forum Game Navigation * Races and Price - Most profitable races & Series & Races Including best race for each series * Race Series - List of every race in the same order, that they are displayed in the game * List of all cars (Base Stats) - Every car in the game with no upgrades * List of all cars (fully upgraded) - Every car in the game with fully upgraded stats * RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section (Classic Version) - Every car in the game with upgrade and PR values. Editing * How to add event data using the Challenge Template? - Challenge pages * How do I edit pages for Racing series? - Racing pages * Real Racing 3 Wiki:Sandbox - Useful for tests and trials Strategy * Strategy - Including why gold is precious. * Time Shifted Multiplayer - TSM algorithm and AI, whys it's important to win by small margins and how to slow bots down * How often does a car need servicing? - Interesting information on car damage per race * List of sales so far - Every car on sale since 2013 ! Useful for planning to buy an expensive car. * What are your goals in Real Racing 3? - Interesting forum post about goals. * Strategies to slow bots down... - Forum post with screen grabs and lots of tips * Upgrades Strategy For 100% Completion - Upgrade requirements and rewards to get to 100% completion Category:Events Category:Ford Category:Chevrolet Category:Toyota